Setup: Signal Intercepts
Out of lives. Deluxos destroyed. Targets destroyed before hacking. |reward = $12.800 (Easy) (Crew Only) $25.600 (Normal) (Crew Only) $32.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Data Breaches (if all setups and preps are completed) Trade price for the Deluxo on Warstock Cache & Carry |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act I Heist Prep: Deluxos |todo = Start: Go to a Deluxo. Wait for your team to get into a Deluxo. ---- Objectives 1 & 2: Wait for SecuroServ to locate the vehicles. Hack a target. Complete the hack on the target. Destroy the target. ---- Objective 3: Wait for SecuroServ. Go to Los Santos International Airport. Wait for SecuroServ to locate the final target. Hack the target. Complete the hack on the target. Destroy the target. ---- Completion: Deliver the Deluxo to the drop off. Help deliver the Deluxo to the drop off. }} Setup: Signal Intercepts is a setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 1 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew have to move to a parking lot in La Mesa, where the Deluxos are ready for use. Lester informs that there are four separated caches of data, each remotely operated by a central hub and they need to exploit their weakness by staying close with the car and using the SecuroServ Hacking app from the phone, then destroying the vehicle when the hack is completed. The first objective is a group of four black Stockades roaming around the city, each one with an enemy on the back for defense. The second objective is a group of four black Police Predators navigating around the sea and waterways of the map, again with a passenger on the cabin for defense. The crew have to use hover mode to reach the target. The third and final objective is a black/white Cargo Plane in Los Santos International Airport, which is ready to take off. The crew have to use the hover mode to fly close to the plane to continue with the hack. On the middle of the process, three Valkyrie MOD.0's will arrive to take out the crew's vehicles, so they need to destroy them to defend the player who is hacking the plane. Once the plane is hacked, Avon informs that the data is fully downloaded, while Lester orders the crew to destroy the plane and deliver the Deluxos back to the drop-off point, a parking building on Little Seoul. Gallery SetupSignalIntercepts-GTAO-BlackStockade.png|A black Stockade as one of the targets. Video Trivia *Shortly after the players approach and take the Deluxos, a blue and white Surfer will appear from the north side of the Darnell Bros. factory nearby and will drive past where the Deluxos are parked. This is a reference to a scene from , where Libyan terrorists attack Doc Brown in a similarly colored . **Interestingly, if a player is driving a vehicle that can use missiles, such as the Deluxos, this vehicle can be locked on to as if hostile, however it will not attack the player unless provoked. Similarly, killing this particular target gives a small amount of RP and counts towards the kills statistic at the end of the setup, in a similar manner to enemies from missions. Bugs/Glitches *A humorous bug will sometimes occur to the final Cargo Plane target, where the game will spawn an alternative vehicle and mark it as the objective, although players can still proceed on the mission without disturbance. **The vehicle is chosen randomly, from the Duster to the more common BMX. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online